The focus of this research is two-fold. We are interested in the effects of social context defined by social and demographic factors of where one lives on stage of breast cancer diagnosis: how that affect occurs generally and among older patients. We also will conduct this project in partnership with Healthcare Consortium of Illinois, a community-based organization that addresses health disparities in a five-community area in the southern area of Chicago and apply the outcomes to a pilot project testing a community-based intervention. Aim 1: To measure the relative effects of community level variables on the prevalence of late stage diagnosis in 343 different Chicago neighborhoods. Aim 2: To measure the effects of neighborhood level ecological variables and individual level, psychosocial variables, on access to care, regular mammography and stage of diagnosis. Aim 3 is a sub-analysis of the factors affecting the elderly (age 65-79 year old) that are diagnosed with breast cancer. Several neighborhood-level, age-related demographic factors will be added to the previous ecological and individual level analyses (Aims 1 and 2) to see whether the elderly are affected beyond effects those found in Aims 1 and 2. Aim 4: is to collaborate with our community partners to design a community intervention strategy. As part of the collaboration we will evaluate how to use the resulting ecological and individual data to develop an effective community-based strategy.